Mountains
by snickers3339
Summary: Shooting for the stars just became harder and harder. Miley-Support


Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, and I most likely never will, so deal with the fact that I have to write stories. :)

**A/N: WOW. ANOTHER STORY.**

**I AM SHOCKED.**

**o_o**

**So. I'm like.. depressed-ish, and I just needed to vent. So many things have happened lately, and I really should be studying, but I find, when your mind is distracted and frustrated you have a lot more pouring out of you. But that's just me.**

**So.. Uh.. This might not really make sense, but I'm tired, alright? :)**

**

* * *

**

**Mountains**

A foundation.

A building.

_An empire._

**The sky's the limit.**_  
_

That's what was set in your mind, wasn't it? At the time, when you thought of pursuing your dream, were you aware of the cruelty of the people? Did you know that blog after blog would be condemning every move you made? Did you know that you were going to have magazines comment on you?

Did you know that you were going to get lost?

Then again, you've always been naive.

Most people say it's because you're so thick-headed that you refuse to let your mistakes get to you.

I agree, but I think it's more than that.

That's just the way you are.

We were all made differently, and in some ways, I think there was a reason why you were made the way you are.

You show us all that we don't need to conform.

You show us that we're all unique.

And you show us that you're just another teenager, trying to get by in life.

People feel the need to hate you, to belittle you, to _destroy _you.

_People are disgusting._

I watched the way you grew - I was there, beside you.

I supported you.

We were co-stars.

We were acquaintances.

We are _best friends._

I'd like to think that I understood you the best, out of everybody. Truth be told, sometimes I feel that I look out for you more than your family.

And yet, you've got the most close-knit family I've ever seen. I'm jealous sometimes.

Sometimes I see how heavily broken you are - It's nearly impossible to scrape the pieces of your heart and soul off the undeserving ground. The way you're confused - and yet, you _understand _just _why _they say that. You say you feel guilty, you say you feel shameful.

Sometimes I see how proud you are of your fans, the way they defend you. Their strong, yet sadly, fruitless attempts of battling back at the hatred coming in forms of grammatically incorrect sentences.

And I see the way you cry - The way you _cry for them._ I've never seen a starlet love their fans _so _much before.

I've seen the way you're so exhilarated during performances, the way your hand grips the microphone so tightly. The way your lips at first form a thin line, and you close your eyes, calming yourself.

Then suddenly--

You're a fireball of energy, excitement, and happiness. It radiates out towards the crowds, and the thousands of fans love it. Screaming your name continuously, relentlessly.

I know this is what you live for. You live to please.

You keep giving, and giving.

But you rarely _get._

I saw the way you let those boys ride on your back when they were weak, when they were lowly, when they were almost nothing.

I saw the way you loved one of them.

I saw the way you were soon hated by all of them.

_Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make  
Feels lost in all directions  
My faith is shaken__  
But I, Gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high_

You've struggled out of the hole that you unknowingly dug yourself into.

You've repaired the loose ends.

You've built your foundation.

You've started your empire.

How are you gonna finish it?

_There's always gonna be another mountain__  
I'm always gonna want to make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle__  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

You've endured your mountains and mountains.

You've gone on those endless journeys, filled with hatred and anger.

You've lost.

And now--

_You're gonna win._

Chin up, Miley.

We're counting on you to show us - To show us that you're not going to let anybody take your throne.

You're gonna show us that you're not going to be trampled on any longer.

You're gonna get to the top, and _you're going to show us that flag waving in the distance._

That triumphant flag..

Of victory.

So don't give up.

_Never give up.

* * *

__**so, Miley was absolutely gorgeous during the Kids' Inauguration, was she not? If you've noticed, I took the lyrics from the song, 'The Climb'. Truly inspirational. It's been helping me through exam week. :)**_

**10 guesses as to whose POV this is. xD**_**  
**_


End file.
